finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Shield
.]] Ice Shield , also known as Ice Shld and Snow Shield, is a recurring shield in the series. It is often a mid-ranked shield, found halfway through the game alongside the Flame Shield and Thunder Shield, and generally provides resistance or absorption to Ice-elemental or Fire-elemental attacks, depending on the game. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Ice Shield is a mid-ranked shield that provides 12 Defense and resistance to Fire-elemental attacks. It can be obtained either by finding it in Cavern of Ice or winning it from Winter Wolf. It can be equipped only by the Warrior, Knight, and Ninja classes. Final Fantasy II Ice Shield is a low to mid-ranked shield that provides 14% Evade, -70 Int/Spr, and resistance to Fire-elemental attacks. It can be obtained either by buying it for 5,000 gil at Mysidia and Machanon, finding it at Dreadnought and Mysidian Tower, or winning it from Ogre Chief. Final Fantasy III Ice Shield is a low-ranked shield that provides 6 Defense (8 in the NES version) and 4 Magic Defense (8 in the NES version). In the NES version, it provides 9% Evade, while in all versions it provides resistance to Fire-elemental attacks. It can be obtained by buying it for 1,800 gil at Dwarven Hollows. It can be equipped by the Onion Knight, Freelancer, Warrior, Red Mage, Knight, Thief, Dragoon, Viking, and Dark Knight classes. Final Fantasy IV Ice Shield is a mid-ranked shield that provides 3 Defense, 2 Magic Defense, 30 Evade, 2 Magic Evade, resistance to Fire-elemental attacks and attacks from Beast-type enemies, and has a weakness to Ice-elemental attacks. It can be obtained either by buying it for 10,000 gil at Cave of Eblan or finding it at Tower of Babil. It can be equipped by Cecil, Kain, and Cid. In the 3D remakes, in addition to the original stats, it also prevents Paralysis and Confuse, and in the Android version no longer has the weakness to Ice-elemental attacks. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Ice Shield returns, providing the same bonuses as before. It can be obtained by buying it for 10,000 gil at Damcyan, Fabul, or from the dwarf on the Falcon. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Ice Shield returns as a low to mid-ranked shield, providing the same bonuses as before but instead of being strong against Beast attacks is now strong against Demon attacks and no longer carries the weakness to Ice-elemental attacks. It can be obtained by finding it in Underground Waterway during Ceodore's Tale, Lair of the Father, or in Kain's Challenge Dungeon. It can be equipped by Cecil, Ceodore, Kain, Cid, and Golbez. Final Fantasy V Ice Shield is a high-ranked shield that provides 7 Defense, 40 Evade, 5 Magic Defense, 5 Magic Evade, 5 Weight, and absorbs Ice-elemental attacks. It can be obtained either by winning it from Belphegor, stealing it from Numb Blade, or finding it at Castle Exdeath and Pyramid of Moore. Final Fantasy VI Ice Shield is a mid-ranked shield that provides 42 Defense, 28 Magic Defense, 20% Evade, 10% Magic Evade, absorbs Ice-elemental attacks, nullifies Fire-elemental attacks, and is weak to Wind-elemental attacks. In addition, when used as an item in battle, it will cast Blizzaga and then break, and also teaches Blizzara at a x5 rate while equipped. It can be obtained either by finding it at Mt. Zozo or Dreamscape, stealing it from Inferno, betting either the Flame Shield or Crystal Mail in the Dragon's Neck Coliseum, or Metamorphing Gorgimera or Test Rider. It can be equipped by everyone except Umaro. Final Fantasy X Snow Shield is an armor for Tidus, obtained when the dominant ability on any armor is Ice Eater. Final Fantasy XI Final Fantasy XII Ice Shield is a mid-ranked shield that requires the Shields 3 license to equip, and provides 16 Evade and halves Ice-elemental damage. It can be obtained either by buying it for 2,500 gil at Rabanastre, Jahara, and Mt Bur-Omisace, finding it at Paramina Rift (Icebound Flow), winning it from Redmaw at the Henne Mines at a 1% chance or Redmaw at Stilshrine of Miriam at a 3% chance, or from the Bazaar from the "Burnished Protectives" set. In the International version, it now provides 15 Evade, and now can be obtained either by buying it for 2,500 gil at Jahara or Mt Bur-Omisace, finding it at Tomb of Raithwall (Southfall Passage), Paramina Rift (Karydine Glacier), or Stilshrine of Miriam (Walk of Mind), winning it from Redmaw at Henne Mines at a 1% chance or Redmaw at the Stilshrine of Miriam at a 3% chance, or from the Bazaar from the "Burnished Protectives" set. Final Fantasy Tactics Ice Shield is a mid-ranked shield that provides 28% Physical Evade, absorbs Ice-elemental damage, halves Fire-elemental damage, and is weak to Lightning-elemental damage. It can be obtained either by buying it for 6,000 gil at an Outfitter after defeating Cúchulainn in Chapter 3 or finding it as rare treasure at Monastery Vaults - Third Level. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Ice Shield is a low-ranked shield that provides 6 Magic Resistance, 9 Evade, absorbs Ice-elemental damage, halves Fire-elemental damage, and is weak to Lightning-elemental damage. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Ice Shield is a low-ranked shield that provides 8 Resistance, 10 Evade, and absorbs Ice-elemental damage. It can be obtained from the Bazaar from the "Rimebound Gear C" set. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Frost Shield is a mid-ranked shield for the Clavat, which provides 17 Defense and Resist Cold +1. Final Fantasy Adventure The Final Fantasy Legend Final Fantasy Legend II Final Fantasy Legend III Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Ice Shield is a shield that provides 1 Defense, 1 Magic Defense, 5 Evade, 5 Magic Evade, and resistance towards Water-elemental attacks. It can be obtained by buying it for 350 at Liberte, Invidia, and Spelvia. Dissidia Final Fantasy Ice Shield is a level 22 Shield that provides +18 Defense and Wall Rush HP Defense +20%. It can be obtained from the shop by trading in 6,050 gil, Iron Shield, Reflex Shard, and eight Transmogridust. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Ice Shield returns as a level 1 Shield that provides +21 Defense and Wall Rush HP Defense +5%. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Gallery Category:Armor